Mine
by Whitewing16
Summary: Sakura ran away from home two years ago because of her parents. Shes scared of loving another and making the same mistakes has her parents, but soon she will realize maybe it's worth it when you find the person you love. Songfic Mine by Talyor Swift.


**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone finally finished another story. Syaoran and Sakura in another Talyor Swift song.

In other news I'm planning on putting a story in here that I made a long time ago about Syaoran and Sakrua as wellXD

Tell me what you think of the idea oka\y?

Also the usual, Syaoran and Sakura are not owned by me they are from _Clamp_ and the song _Mine_ is _Talyor Swift's_

Enjoy XD

_**

* * *

~Mine~**_

_**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

It was a bright sunny day. Nothing special was happening. The birds were chirping, the trees were swaying, and the roars could be heard of the cars drove on the on the open highways. The day was a lazy one, sleepy and regular.

On the side of the empty road, where one or two trucks passed once a day, a girl about the age of eighteen was carry bag over her shoulder. Her honey brown hair swayed in the air as the wind blew and her emerald eyes held a sad worn out look.

Her strides were long and hurried. The girl had walked all night and she needed just one of those restaurants in the middle of nowhere to rest at. She had the feeling she was coming up to one soon. The girl yawned, God, she needed a rest NOW.

Then she notice a little wooden shack on the side of the road called _Breakfast on the Run. _She smiled. She could finally take a break. Her legs were killing her and she, herself, was emotionally tired.

The girl walked into the shack and sat herself at a small table. It was tiny and only met for one person, just what she needed so no random guy would come and sit with her like so many other times before. She scratched her head and glanced around at the old place.

It was cozy. There weren't many tables, but each one of them was decorated beautifully with purple flowers in little vases and table clothes that had decorations of fruits, such as apples border around the edges. A fire place was in the back and on the other side a little bar.

The girl gazed at the T.V. that hung at the entrance of the bar. She scowled at the news that was being told. The girl rolled her eyes at the kids being missing part of the television report.

"And once again, Sakura Kinamoto has not been found yet. It has been two years since the girl suddenly disappeared with no trace. It's obvious that the girl must be gone, but her parents, Nadishiko and Fujitaka Kinamoto, refuse to believe that their sixteen year old, probably eighteen now, is truly not in this world anymore. So the search will continue for the missing girl." The news lady said.

The girl who was watching the T.V. smirked and shook her head. She was positive her parents were never going to find her. She was basically on the other side of the state of where her parents were in California. She was determined to keep running until her parents finally gave up and thought she was dead.

Thinking about her parents made Sakura shiver. She never had a good childhood. Her mother and father never got along and always fought; always fighting, they never paid attention to her. On days where the arguing was really bad she got beaten for no reason and told she was a horrible child who would never amount up to anything in life.

One day Sakura just couldn't deal with the physical and emotional abuse anymore, so she ran away. She remembered packing her favorite pink carrier bag with the essentials and tying her bed sheets together so she could use them to climb out the window. She never forgot how bright the moon was and how she was scared of the illumination of her shadow.

Sakura shook her head and trembled. She tapped on the table to try and take her mind off the horrible memories of the past.

"Hello miss, my named Syaoran Li, and I'll be your waiter this morning. Can I get you something to drink?"

Sakura glanced up at the waiter who was looking at his notepad waiting for her answer. He had brown unruly hair and a pointed nose and chin. He was short, but he seemed about her age. From Sakura's estimation, he only appeared a head taller than her and she was pretty short herself.

"I'll take a glass of water." Sakura said still staring at the boy. She didn't know why this young gentleman interested her, maybe it was the way he held himself with such confidence or the way he had that weary look in his eye. He reminded her of her a little.

The boy looked up and was about to say "Is that all?" But stop when he caught her eye. Green emerald and brown amber stared transfixed at each other. The boy and the girl were both tongue tied.

Finally the boy scratched his head and a tint of red appeared on his cheeks. He grinned. "Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. What's your name?"

Sakura grinned. "My name's Sakura Kinamoto… nice to meet you."

The Syaoran smirked and sat down at the table. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be working?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I won't get in trouble, and I'm your waiter after all, so as long as you don't have a problem, my boss won't have a problem." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura smiled, she liked him.

"So, I've haven't seen you around before. Where do you come from?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's smiled faltered.

"No where really." Sakura said looking away. Syaoran examined her and put his hand on hers.

"Your parents never got along, did they?"

Sakura stared at him in shocked.

He smiled sadly "Mine never got along either. I dealt with it though, but as soon as I got done with high school and got an application to college I left them. Never went or looked back there ever again and I don't plan to either." Syaoran said as he was playing with her fork.

He looked like a puppy that just got smacked by his best friend. Sakura's heart reached out to him and she squeezed his hand. They both stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the stranger's company.

Syaoran pulled his hand away gently. He got up and hesitantly stroked her hair. Sakura enjoyed the feel and warmth of it.

"Um…Hey, I only work until twelve. Do want to hang out with me after I'm done?"

Sakura touched his hand, and then turned it over. She started drawing circles in his palm. His hands were so firm and gentle at the same time. The girl looked up at the anticipating boy. Sakura put her other hand on his cheek. Syaoran closed his eyes loving the feel of it.

"Sure." Sakura said. Syaoran grinned, took her hand, and kissed it.

_**You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts**_

Sakura and Syaoran both were laughing as they enter the boy's apartment wet from head to toe. Syaoran grinned and picked Sakura bridal style. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He headed to the couch and laid Sakura and himself on top of her. Sakura smiled mischievously and took the collar of his shirt; she brought him down to her lips.

Both Syaoran and Sakura kissed passionately. Syaoran started unbuttoning her shirt and Sakura held his wrist. She kissed his fingers.

"To fast, Syaoran….too fast." Syaoran nodded and kissed her forehead. He laid himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura cuddled into his chest. She inhaled and smiled. He smelled like ocean, the place they were just at.

Amber stared at emerald lovingly. Sakura put her hand on his cheek. "Can you believe we just did this Syaoran…we barely even know each other." She giggled.

Syaoran chuckled as well and captured his lips. "Yah it's weird, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Sakura grinned at his words.

She can see herself spending her life with this stranger, for some reason she can just can see it.

_**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes,  
I can see it now**_

While she was almost seeing the wonderful future, she was thinking of the wonderful time she just had with him.

_Flashback_

_Sakura got into Syaoran's truck hesitantly. She felt so crazy for doing this, but at the same time wild and spontaneous. It was such a thrill._

_Syaoran couldn't believe he was doing this. This was basically kidnapping and she was agreeing to it. _

_He glanced over at her, she was nervous; he could tell. To him, she looked adorably innocent. He loved it._

'_Well,' he thought as he started the engine 'If I'm going to jail, I'm going with a smile on my face.'_

_Both stayed quiet as Syaoran took them to an unknown destination. They were enveloped in their own thoughts. It was so clear out and open green fields kept passing them. No one was on the road, not a car in sight, everything was at peace._

_Sakura kept glancing at Syaoran while he kept his eyes on the highway. She grinned and started to play with her fingers. 'He is so cute,' she thought 'With that frown on his face and serious look in his eye. He is so precious.' _

_She giggled. Syaoran glanced over in her direction and cocked an eyebrow. She pretended she didn't notice. _

_Silence fell again, but it was comfortable. They passed a green field and soon Sakura started to see sand. The sound of the ocean made it to her ears finally. Sakura gave him a confused gaze "Are you taking us to the beach?"_

_Syaoran smiled and they enter a little forest, the ocean's roar became louder, and louder as they approached the swaying sea. _

_Sakura stared at the trees above her as they casted shadows from the suns rays. It was so amazingly serene. She wished she could one time feel like that. Serene, happy and loved._

_Suddenly a flash of brilliant light came once they drove out of the dome of trees. Sakura closed her eyes to the brightness. When she opened them, the sight sent her in awe. _

_The ocean was a bright sky blue and the bottom could be seen. The sand was a bright tan and Sakura swore she could see pink in i. To her, sand and ocean seemed like the best of friends playing with one another. _

"_It's amazing Syaoran, and no's one's here! Did you find this place?" Sakura asked like a little kid. Syaoran laughed at her innocents._

"_Well, actually, I did find this place. I was just driving around and found it all on my own…I'm planning on buying a house near this place. It's real cheap considering its old."_

_Sakura grinned "Nice idea, I would love to buy a place near here." Syaoran took a quick peek at her and blushed. He shook his head to get the outrageous thought out of his head. She was a stranger after all. _

_Syaoran turned slowly to the right to park on the soft green grass. After parking he helped her out of the truck. They held each others hand as they walked to the beach. _

_When Sakura took her first step on the sand she knew this sand was different from other sands on other beaches. It felt as soft as the sand in the ocean when getting past the rocky stones near the shore. She laughed and dug her toes in the pinkish, peach color grains. _

_Syaoran stared at her lovingly. He couldn't help it. She was different from any other girl he had ever met; corny yes, but true. He laughed at himself. He hasn't even known her for a day and already he was in love with her. _

_Syaoran blinked, did he just think that_

"_Is something wrong Syaoran?" _

_Syaoran blushed and shook his head "Nope lets swim. Shall we?"_

_Before Sakura could reply Syaoran dashed to the swaying ocean. He took off his shirt, revealing his lean body. She blushed seeing his bare skin._

_He turned to her and gave her his million dollar- smile. "Are you coming or not?" Sakura's cheeks became redder, but she proceeded toward him. She stopped at the end of the surface of the sea._

"_What are you waiting for, come on in." Syaoran shouted as he floated on his back. Sakura nodded and slowly began to take off her shirt and her skirt._

_Syaoran blushed seeing her striped down to her underwear and bra. Sakura's cheeks were tinted pink as she waded slowly in the water. _

_She swam toward him and both just stared at the other. Sakura start drawing circles on his chest and then just laid the palm of her hand on his heart. Syaoran blushed and gently took the hand off his skin. He moved closer to her and put his other arm around her waist and stared at her lips._

"_What are you waiting for?" Sakura asked suddenly._

_Syaoran blinked in surprise again and smiled gently. He lowered his head and kissed her. It wasn't lust that attracted them to each other; it even wasn't the similarities they shared between them. It was love, love of two soul mates finding each other and needing one another. Love made them finally meet._

_The kiss started out gently then became rougher. Sakura started running her hands through his messy hair and Syaoran's own hand's roamed all around her back. It last for only a couple of minutes though, because unfortunately both had to brake apart for air. _

"_God, your amazing Sakura." Syaoran said awestricken._

_Sakura smiled "You're amazing yourself Syaoran."_

_He smirked and then pulled her under the water. Sakura squealed from surprised._

"_Syaoran, you jerk." She said as she got to the surface. She splashed his jerkish face and Syaoran splashed her back_

_After a couple of hours past and the sun began to set Syaoran and Sakura got out. They two put back on their cloths. Together, they watch the sky's evening colors set, making the breathtaking pinkish orange appear before their eyes. The ocean just added to the affect. _

_Sakura and Syaoran watch the beauty on the soft sand. He glanced at the girl and grinned as he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder._

"_I'm so glad I met you Syaoran."_

"_Me too."_

"_You made me a rebel."_

"_I did what?" Syaoran chuckled and gave her a funny look that made Sakura laughed._

"_You heard me, you made me a rebel. I would have never done anything like this in my entire life and look at me now! I'm always so careful with what I do or how I act, but today I was just careless…and I liked it" she said._

_Syaoran smiled "Why did you go out with me?"_

_Sakura stayed silent for a minute or two and smiled gently, while blushing. _

"_It's because I love you Syaoran. The moment I saw you, I knew I loved you."_

_Syaoran stared at her in shock and smile too._

"_That's a relief because I love you too Sakura. The moment I saw you I knew I fell in love with you too."_

_Syaoran and Sakura stared at one anther smiling and they gently kissed one another. _

_**Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE**_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura stared at her lover and touched his chest while he slept. Yes, the future would be great. She finally felt loved.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

Sakura squealed and ran to the house her and her husband just bought. Syaoran laughed at his wife. He and she were now twenty-one and had married two years ago. Finally Syaoran had what he wanted: a place he wanted by his ocean and a life with Sakura, the person he loved the most to share it with.

Together the couple brought in their things they had from their previous life; along with the supplies they would use to fix the house somewhat. The home was small with only four rooms upstairs and down stairs. Everything was musty and in of need of painting, but the couple was happy with it because they could call it their own.

Syaoran sighed contently as he brought the last package in. He stared at his wife as she started to place photos of her and him on the fireplace in the living room. Syaoran smiled and thought how amazing it was she was going to live with him.

Syaoran opened the packaged happily not realizing the contents inside. He examined the materials and realized what he stumbled upon. He started looking at the pictures. Gently taking each big volume or photograph and examining it. He kept glancing back at Sakura to see if she saw what he was doing.

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

After a while Syaoran forgot to kept keeping tabs of what she was doing and Sakura finally notice him staring at her things.

"The fighting started when I was ten." Syaoran jumped surprised and turned around to a sad smiling Sakura.

"Sakura I-" Syaoran began, but she waved him off. "No, it's time I told you this." She sat down next to him and took out a big leather book filled with pictures of her and the memories she adored, but also dreaded.

"As I said before, the fighting started when I was ten." Sakura began.

_Flashback_

_A tiny little ten year old Sakura walked in happily to the big yellow house. She had a really great day with Tomoyo, her best friend, finding shiny pebbles in the grass._

_Sakura giggled and looked at the white and brown sparkling stones. She could add them to her collection, but first she just had to show her parents the pebbles._

_The little girl skipped happily to the reckroom, but stopped when she heard her mother scream. The little girl became extremely scared; she had never heard her quiet mother make such a dreadful sound like that before._

"_You cheated on ME! But WHY!" Nadishiko asked exasperated. Fujitaka turned away guiltily and scratched his head "Listen, dear-"_

"_DON'T call me DEAR, Fujitaka, how could you do this, wasn't I good enough for you!" _

"_Of Course but-"_

"_Then WHY!"_

"_IF YOU LET ME ANSWER MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU!"_

_Then the fighting really began. Sakura stood still hearing all the curses flung in the air and hatred words spewed at the other. The argument ended when with two doors slamming in two opposite directions._

_Little Sakura started trembling and then laid down. She started to cry, but couldn't understand why, but she knew it was bad…really bad._

_A fourteen year old Sakura walked in wearing all black. She had black makeup, chains in her pockets and five pierce earrings on both of her ears. She also had a pierce on her tongue, lip, and bellybutton. She died her hair black and had pink streaks in it giving her the mean look she wanted. Her nails were black and had skulls painted on them just to add the effect. Plus she was wearing a super mini black skirt and tight black shirt. Her leather jacket had an embroider cherry blossom, her code name. Her bad girl symbol._

"_You've never loved me!" Nadishiko shouted from the kitchen. "NEVER!" _

"_Well how can I love a WITCH like you!" Fujitaka shouted._

_The argueing continued and Sakura rolled her eyes. She walked into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. _

_Fujitaka and Nadishiko stopped arguing for a moment to stare at their daughter appearance. Both of them usually did this when ever she got home from a long day of school._

_Sakura heard the familiar silence and stared at her parents coolly. "What?" She said sharply._

_Nadishiko and Fujitaka glanced at one another and then back at their daughter. _

"_Those clothes are totally inappropriate dear." Fujitaka said. Nadishiko nodded agreeing with him. Then she stopped and glared at Fujitaka._

"_Well, she wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you!"_

_Fujitaka stared surprised at his wife "What do you mean my fault, if it's anyone's fault of her behavior it's yours."_

"_No yours!" Nadishiko shouted back._

"_Yours" Fujitaka shouted back_

"_No yours"_

"_Yours"_

_It continued that way and Sakura rolled her eyes again. She was so tired of her parents fighting. When she got up: fighting, when she got home: fighting, when she went to bed: fighting. Everything she did or said, always ended up with fighting too._

"_Mom, Dad," Sakura said, but they continued to fight. Entranced in their own arguments. _

"_Mom, Dad," Still no answer. _

"_MOM, DAD!" Sakura shouted, but she still got no answer from them. They were too involved with their own problems to hear her._

_Sakura grumbled and marched away to her room. She slammed the door and still her parents never reacted. She screamed and cried in her pillow._

_The sixteen year old Sakura sighed as she closed the door of her room. She quickly went to her full length mirror. She was wearing blue faded jeans and a pink cherry blossom shirt. Her hair was in pigtails and she got rid of all the black, including the highlights, which she liked. _

_It seemed no matter how much she dressed differently her parents didn't notice. So she decided to just stop trying. She figured out long ago, with their fighting, that trusted died between them. To her, her parents died when their bond for one another collapsed in on itself and because that bond was now gone, they didn't pay attention to the creation they brought to the world._

_Sakura stared at herself through the mirror and then she touched her purple eye. Her dad had hit here when she tried to ask him something. All she needed was the answer to an Algebra problem and he said to get out of their business. Then he punch in the eye. Her mother screamed and threw a fist to his gut. _

_Sakura ran away after that._

_She sighed, she knew what she had to do, but she was scared. Was she really ready to leave her parents? She then heard the scream of agony from her mother. Immediately, after the scream ended, Sakura went into the closet and took out her carrying bag._

_End Flashback_

Syaoran stayed silent after Sakura's story. He hated seeing her so depressed and miserable, it's the reason why he never asked about her past.

He smiled sadly 'So that's why she's so guarded with me.'

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

Sakura was drawing circles on the table. Syaoran figured out long ago that was her habit when she was thinking about something hard. Plus the pout on her lips gave it away too.

He started playing with her hair in an attempt to cheer her up and Sakura stared at him sadly. Syaoran took her hand and kissed; he also put her head delicately on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet words in her ear. Sakura began to cry and Syaoran let her do it on his shirt. The couple stayed like that for a couple of hours in silence, knowing that the quietness said enough and was enough.

"You know," Syaoran said, "We'll never make your parents mistakes right?"

Sakura glanced up at him "But we'll probably fight Syaoran."

Syaoran kept petting the top of Sakura's head and stared determinedly out the window "We won't let it tare us apart though. I promise." Sakura blinked and a tear ran down her face. She smiled, knowing that her lover would accomplish this.

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

Syaoran was sitting at the kitchen table ruffling through bills with a tired expression. He had worked over time all this week so that they could pay off everything they did with the remodeling of the house two months ago.

Sakura came down the steps and entered the kitchen with her robe on; to meet the exhausted husband. Her emerald eyes were red from stress and her honey colored hair was matted. She had been doing over time on her job as well.

Sakura trudged slowly over to the coffee maker on the counter. She made two cups of black coffee, knowing her husband would probably need another one. He was working even harder than she was and that was saying something, considering she worked five hours overtime yesterday.

She moved with a slow pace to the table where Syaoran was and gave him the coffee. He gave her a tired smile in thanks.

_**But we've got bills to pay,**_

"So did we manage to pay all the bills?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sighed and put his hand in his messy chocolate color locks that were in more disarrange than usual.

"Barely," he said while yawning. Sakura gave him a weak grin. She took a pack of sugar off the table and put it in her mug as well as his. Her smile weakened.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with his Syaoran." Sakura said miserably. She remembered the last time she helped him try and pay the bills. She kept messing up calculations on money they owed or money they could keep. Syaoran was hysterical last time when he saw the numbers, saying: "This can't be right." He then did the math himself and sighed with relief when the numbers were lower.

Syaoran had to stop himself from laughing at himself at the memory "Its okay."

He patted her head and then started ruffling her hair. Then Syaoran stopped and sheepishly looked away. Sakura's couldn't count how many times she's seen that look for the last two months.

"Now what's the problem?" Sakura asked tiredly.

Syaoran laughed nervously "Well I guess I should get it over with and just tell you that we don't have the money for grocery shopping again."

_**We got nothing figured out**_

Sakura rested her head on the table feeling more exhausted than before. "Syaoran, we can't live off pizza forever. It's totally unhealthy and I swear I've already gain ten pounds this month."

Syaoran chuckled "You still look skinny and beautiful to me."

Sakura smiled and this is why she loved him so much. He could make anyone laugh or smile in the most horrid situations. She took his hand and kissed it, then his arm, then his neck, then his lips. Syaoran moaned and tightened his hold on her.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her to the reckroom. Life was hard and they both had nothing figured out, but they had each other for now and that was good enough.

Sakura smiled knowing this would probably happen, but they would be okay she just knew it.

_**When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**_

She giggled with delight as Syaoran started unbuttoning her pajamas, ready to give her the bliss she wanted.

_**Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE**_

Sakura felt so loved with the man beside her stroking her hair. She remembered actually not believe they could make a life together. She laughed at herself with the memory

_Flashback _

_Sakura and Syaoran were walking hand and hand on their beach. It had been a year since she's been with him. She had never left town like she usually would after one or two months. Instead she stayed by the boy's side all because he asked her too._

_Even though Sakura stayed, she couldn't believe it would last, their relationship. He knew he would find her boring or uninteresting sooner or later. The truth made her said just thinking about it. He would never want to start a life with her, even though she desperately wanted to with him._

_Syaoran on the other hand was thinking of ways to have a life with her. He was planning on proposing to Sakura, but he couldn't think of a way how to do it._

_Sakura sighed and Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. He stared at her worryingly. He stopped and held both of her hands. "Is something the matter Sakura?"_

_Sakura glanced away from the amber eyes that made her week to her knees. "Syaoran maybe it's time we stopped this relationship."_

_Sakura could have sworn she heard his heart break. Syaoran stared at her with horror in eyes "but why Sakura?" He said while trying to hold back his own tears. He was a man, and men don't cry._

_Sakura shuffled her feet. "Syaoran, what will this relationship mount up too. I mean, lets face it, are we really going to get married one day and start a life together. I don't think I could make you happy Syaoran. I'll probably bore you and make you miserable…like a did with my parents… so why should we even bother with love, you know?"_

_Sakura yanked her hands away from his grip and started to walk away. Syaoran on the other hand was blinking from confusion. He stared at the figure striding away from him. She was everything he ever wanted, she was everything he ever loved and she thought she couldn't make him happy?_

_Syaraon shook his head and start running to catch up with Sakura. When he got to Sakura's striding figure, he hugged her from behind. "Sakura, you just standing next to me makes me happy and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't bore me Sakura, heck, you fascinate me." Syoaran said while resting his cheek on her head._

"_I think, the reason why I bother with love is because for a long time, I've wanted to be loved by someone who could understand my pain and I think that's the same reason with you." Syaoran turned her around, so that she was facing him._

_Sakura was sobbing from his words. She wondered how this man knew her so well to make her feel so happy inside. It was like he could read her mind._

_Syaoran got down on one knee and held her hand. Sakura happily smiled. She knew what was coming next._

"_Sakura Kinamoto, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?" Syaoran said while presenting a clear crystal ring. Sakura was crying again, but she still managed to nod and hug him saying yes. _

_After that, Sakura and Syaoran stared at the ocean. The sun was like city lights making the water shine and sparkle. The ocean was glittering from the last rays of the sun, which were about to set.  
_

_Sakura grinned at the sight. It was best day of her life. She glanced at her lover and her smile grew. She did believe know that they would live a happy life. She had no more doubt that she was meant for him and he was meant for her._

_Syaoran noticed her staring at her and grinned. _

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura shook her head thinking how stupid she was back then. Before the girl fell asleep she thought life was perfect at that moment. With herself and having the man she loved beside her thinking the same thing.

_**Oho, oho, oho**_

Another month past and the couple started arguing more and more about their money problems. Both of them had to keep working late every week and they blamed the other for that.

One night Syaoran didn't get back until two-thirty in the morning and perfume was evident on his shirt. Sakura was appalled and exploded on him. She let all her frustrations get to her.

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM**_

"YOU CHEATED ON ME DIDN'T YOU?" Sakura screamed.

"WHAT?" Syaoran said shocked

"Don't act all INNOCENT," Sakura screeched, "I smell the PERFUME!"

Syaoran blinked a couple times confused and then realization dawned on him. He became panicked "Wait Sakura, listen you don't-"

Sakura slapped him and Syaoran held his cheek in surprised. "You promised me you would never do that to me!" Sakura said with angry tears. She turned away from him.

Syaoran on the other hand was still stunned that Sakura slapped him. He kept rubbing his cheek. He was trying desperately to control his anger and find patience with his wife.

"Sakura," Syaoran began, "Your mistaken I didn't-"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T" Sakura interrupted, "YOU JUST GOT BORED WITH ME DIDN'T YOU! AND THAT'S WHY YOU RAN OFF WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"

Finally Syaoran couldn't control his anger any longer and the bottled anxieties finally popped letting all the anguish worries rapidly spill out. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUTUP WOMAN AND LET ME TALK!"

"WHY SHOULD I!" Sakura screamed back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, EVEYRTHING'S YOUR FAULT. WHY WERE IN DEBT, WHY WERE IN THIS MESS! EVERTHINGS SLIPPING OUT OF OUR HANDS! I WAS STUPID THINKING I COULD LIVE A LIFE WITH YOU! I WAS STUPID THINNKING WE COULD DO IT! Syaoran shouted.

_**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands **_

He waited for Sakura's reply, but didn't get anything. Syaoran was confused, why she didn't say anything and then he realized what he just said. He had just stabbed the rawest part of his wife being, by saying that everything they did was a mistake. He instantly regretted what he said. He knew he could never feel that way and anger only led him to say those things.

Sakura on the other hand was trying to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks. 'So it really was a mistake.' She thought.

"Sakura." Syaoran said extending his hand. Sakura turned around and ran out of the door. "Wait." He said chasing after her.

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

Sakura stepped out onto the black street and let herself weep. She watched as the tears fell like rain onto the road. Everything she had and ever wanted was just a mistake that she couldn't take back. Sakura let a sob escape her throat.

Syaoran heard his wife's mournful cries and it broke his heart. He watched as her tears hit the pavement and cautiously he approached the woman he loved and hurt.

Sakura heard her husband coming and didn't move. What was the point in trying to run away from her fear? He was going to say goodbye to her and the life they created. It was time to say goodbye now like so many other times before.

_**Braised myself for the goodbye,**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

Syaoran extended his arm and held her shoulder. Once he was sure she wouldn't try to run off again, he turned her around. Sakura stared at him with no emotion in her eyes. At least if this was goodbye, she wouldn't show him her sorrow.

Syaoran twitched seeing the resign look in her eyes. He couldn't blame her for looking that way, considering it was his fault, but he just didn't like how fast she could fall into hopelessness. She should have known him better than that.

Syaoran took a deep breath and sighed. He surprised Sakura with the words that tumbled out of his mouth. "You know I'll never leave you alone right?"

_**Then you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"**_

Sakura blinked away her tears a couple of times. "What?" she murmured. Syaoran smiled seeing the hope light up in her eyes again.

_**You said...**_

"I said Sakura…"

_**"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been MINE"**_

Sakura smiled and laughed "Yeah, that's what I thought you said. You're the best thing that's been mine too."

The couple embraced one another as relief flooded into their souls. Suddenly Sakura bolted upright with a disgusted face after what seemed like a happy ending moment. Syaoran instantly became worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"There's still the question of why you smell like perfume." Sakura said darkly. Syaoran blinked once and laughed nervously finally figuring out that he was in big trouble if the didn't clear up this big misunderstanding.

"The thing is the reason why I smell like perfume is because, today my boss accidently spilled perfume on me before she entered the kitchen to prepare the lunch rush. Syaoran chuckled. He swore he could feel sweat running down his forehead. Honestly, it was the truth, but it sounded so ridiculous even he wouldn't believe it if someone told him that story.

Sakura raised her brow.

"Honest and I came home late because I had to work late, like usual." Syaoran said while taking her hands.

Sakura gave him a cold stare while Syaoran smile nervously. She stared tracing circles on his chest and then she suddenly grabbed collar. She yanked his head down to her lips.

Syaoran smiled delighted that she believed his him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Sakura moaned.

Knowing what that meant Syaoran picked her up bridal style and started heading back into the house.

Sakura released his lips and whispered in his ear in rasped voice "By the way honey, I'm pregnant."

Syaoran stopped and laughed breaking the moment. He gave her a 'yah right' face. Sakura stared at him with an 'I'm not kidding' lood. She was tracing circles on his chest again.

Syaoran stared at his wife shocked and mouthed the words "Oh." Sakura laughed at his reaction and took his lips again moaning.

_**Hold on,  
Make it last,**_

"SYAORAN IF I SURVIVE THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Sakura and Syaoran were at the hospital waiting for the new baby girl to be born. Sakura had gone into labor five hours ago and know was giving birth. She was holding on to Syaoran hand.

_**Hold on,  
Never turn back**_

Syaoran on the other hand was laughing in delight. "I love you too honey!" he shouted happily.

Sakura took her other hand off the beds railing and started pulling his hair. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT" she screaming yanking his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, okay Sakura I'll stop laughing." Syaoran said twitching in pain. The nurses all stared at each other trying not to laugh at the whole entire seen the couple were making.

The doctor shook his head. He had never had a couple who were so…out there. He remembered how the young couple walked in claiming they were going to have a baby. It took him by surprise that they were so young, but as he got to know Sakura and Syaoran he realized they would make great parents, which is why he didn't mention anything about adoption to them.

"SYAORAN YOU 878$%#*)T^$ I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR BODY FEED IT TO THE -!" !

"Sakura," the doctor began, "I'm going to need you to push. On the count of three: one, two, THREE!"

Sakura screamed in pain as she pushed and Syaoran could have swore he heard his hand break. Finally after another couple of pushes and cracks the baby was finally out.

The little child was crying and the doctors took the tiny thing away to clean it. Sakura laid down on her pillow exhausted. Syaoran started running his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"You know, you're probably the most beautiful thing in the world right-GAH" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura hand around his neck.

Sakura was staring at him with eyes that could kill. "If you say another word, I'm going to seriously kill you." Syaoran laughed nervously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li, Here's your baby girl." The nursed said while handing the baby to Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran stared at the little child that was sleeping soundly.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nursed said while heading out.

Sakura and Syaoran stared amazed at their child. Never in their entire lives they imagined what giving life actually felt like. It felt so surreal. Sakura holding the sleeping child, and Syaoran besides her watching her delicately stroking the little girl's hand. It suddenly seemed like everything in the entire world made sense. Finally Sakura murmured softly "What should we call her?"

Syaoran blinked and smiled "Maple?"

Sakura smiled at her husband "I like it. Maple it is."

Suddenly the baby opened her eyes and amber stared at the world for the first time.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!" A five year old little girl with brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back said. She was holding a pair of sea shells up for her parents to see.

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the beach watching their daughter collect sea shells. The twenty-eight year old couple smiled at their little girl's innocents.

The little girl ran over to them and jump in her fathers arms. "See how their all sparkly." She squealed as she showed her mother. Sakura laughed and took one of the sea shells to look at.

"You can keep it Mommy!" The little girl said while kissing her father's cheek. She ran off and started searching for more sea shells. Sakura laughed "Thank you Maple, I'll add it to my collection."

Sakura tucked the sea shell in the pocket of her sundress. Syaoran wrapped his arm around his wife. "She's got your face you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Yah, but she's got everything from you. Brown hair, amber eyes, and way to energetic for her own good; just like you."

_**Yeah, yeah  
Do you believe it?**_

Syaoran shrugged "Your son's more similar to you, if that makes you feel any better." Sakura smiled and glanced at the sleeping two year old child next to her.

The little boy had fallen asleep about an hour ago. The poor child couldn't keep up with his older sister's energy and just fell down exhausted. The child had unruly honey gold hair and emerald eyes. He had the face of his father, but the kind and sweet attitude of his mother. The boy was named Sam.

"True, very true." Sakura said while petting Sam's hair. At his mother's touch, Sam yawned and crawled into his mother's lap. He instantly fell back to sleep.

Sakura smiled and laughed still stroking the little boy's head. He smiled in his sleep.

_**We're gonna make it now,**_

Their daughter started running up the sandy hill again to her parents. She jumped on her father once more, who only and gave a bear hug.

"Daddy! Stop!" Maple said while giggling "Come on let's play in the water." She got up as quickly as she sat down and started tugging on her father's arm.

Maple turned to her mother "You too Mommy!" She grabbed her hand and pulled on it. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other amused.

"I don't think I can honey, I mean your brother- "Sakura began.

Suddenly the little boy started to get up. He stared at his sister groggily "Whats goin on?" he asked.

Mapled grinned at her brother "Were going to play in the water!" she squealed. Sam instantly woke up and stared at their parents "Can wes?"

The one thing Sam liked the most was water. The child just couldn't seem to get enough of it. He would spend hours upon hours in the ocean and when the child finally got out he looked like a miniature prune. Syaoran and Sakura smiled at one another.

"Sure, why not." Syaoran said while helping his wife up. Maple squealed and jumped up and down. She grabbed her little brother hand and started dragging him to the ocean.

"Be careful now!" Sakura shouted.

_**And I can see it yeah, yeah**_

When Sakura managed to get herself up with Syaoran aid, both of them slowly made it down to where their children were playing. Once the couple waded into the water both of their children splashed them and laughed.

Syaoran gave them a playful mean look and splashed them right back. All three of them were laughing and giggling splashing water on each other.

Sakura watch as her children and husband were play; she smiled. She saw this too, and she was amazed that she finally got there and managed to get everything she wanted.

Syoaoran stopped laughing and turned to his wife, "Hey, aren't you coming?" He said extended out his hand to her. Sakura took the hand of the man she loved and man who saved her life.

"Yeah, of course."

_**And I can see it now, See it now, See it now**_

* * *

Well that's it everyone XD Please review, I'd really appreciate what you guys have to say :)


End file.
